Amar a sangre fría
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Una noticía sobre Gilbert llega a Oz, en esta misma incluyendo a Alice, no puede soportarlo, ni lo hará, así que tomara cualquier medida que sea necesaría para evitar que cualquier cosa llegue a mayores.


Holi~ Holi~ Ok xD Sé que tengo un problema (Bueno, mas de uno) al escribir esta historia, pero ha sido inevitable…

Sin más que decir y resignada a que me maten, ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts pertenece a Jun-sama

* * *

-¿Qué Gilbert qué?-Inquirió joven de cabellos rubios, abriendo sus ojos a todo lo que podía. El albino que estaba con él se apoyó cómodamente sobre el marco de la ventana mientras sacaba un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo llevaba hasta la boca.

-¡Break!-Exclamó el mismo chico, intentando guardar la calma como siempre, pero comenzaba a parecerle algo imposible, sus manos temblaban.

-Lo que oíste Oz, Gilbert parece estar interesado en Alice-Le volvió a repetir-, eso desde que volvieron de la casa Fianna.

Las palabras rebotaron bruscamente en la cabeza de Oz, su expresión de sorpresa no parecía cambiar. Sonrió forzadamente y bajo un poco la mirada, se sentó en un sillón, meditando aquellas palabras.

-Siempre… me había preguntado qué había pasado cuando estuvieron ellos dos… solos-Hablaba casi en un hilo de voz, se llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en sus rubios cabellos, un dolor punzante se le había acumulado de solo pensar en ello.

-¿Por qué creías que se estaban llevando mejor, Oz?-Consultó Break, era justo lo que pensaba Oz, después de eso, en la fiesta de Isla Yura ellos parecían llevarse mejor que antes. Ahora el dolor comenzaba a calarle un poco en él, lo suficiente como para que emitiera un pequeño quejido.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Inquirió Break cambiando su semblante, la mirada de Oz parecía perdida y la manera en que sostenía su cabeza con una mano no hacia parecer que estuviese en un estado muy bueno.

-Sí, estoy bien-Le contestó casi sin mover los labios y después se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse de aquella habitación donde ya comenzaba a sentir asfixiado.  
Break no hizo la menor cosa para detenerlo, simplemente lo dejo marcharse a sus anchas, esperaba un portazo pero la puerta se cerró suavemente. Algo estaba mal.  
El joven heredero caminaba por los pasillos despacio, mirando a la nada, sus oídos comenzaban a zumbarle, todo comenzaba a serle insoportable. De repente cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Sirviente!-Una voz familiar le gritó, Alice había llegado corriendo sin que se diera cuenta, saltando hacia él provocando que cayeran juntos al suelo.

-Alice-Pronunció en un susurro, la mencionada se sentó sobre el vientre del chico, sonriéndole victoriosa. Oz no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, sin embargo la misma se esfumo al ver las prendas tan peculiares que llevaba la chica, era un vestido de tirantes color obscuro.- ¿Y esas ropas?-Inquirió un tanto desconcertado.

-Sharon me lo dio, ya que Gilbert me llevo a comprar carne-Contestó tan a la ligera como siempre, más extraña tensión se le acumulaba a Oz, ahora ni siquiera lo había llamado por un apodo, sintió una extraña molestia.

-Ya veo…-Musitó de nuevo con la mirada un poco perdida-, dime, ¿Ya has comido?

-No, aun no, toda la carne está en la cocina, ya deben estar listos-Le dijo casi babeando de solo imaginar.

-¡Bien Alice!-Exclamó Oz con una amplia sonrisa, esa sonrisa la hizo sorprender… era idéntica a la de Jack- Entonces vayamos por ella.  
Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta la cocina en silencio, a Alice le preocupaba un poco su sirviente; al llegar ella corrió a sentarse en espera de que el otro le sirviera su tan esperada comida.

-Alice, ahora te llevas mejor con Gil, ¿No es verdad?-Inquirió el rubio mientras sacaba un plato e iba cortando un pedazo de la carne que estaba servida en la meseta.

-Sí, de alguna manera se ha vuelto más amable conmigo desde aquello-Sonrió Alice y entonces Oz sonrió, llevando la comida hasta ella.

-Buen provecho-Le dijo él con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a los estantes, husmeando entre las cosas, no solía entrar mucho a la cocina, abría los cajones, revolvía todo y cerraba.

-¿Buscas algo?-Le preguntó la morena mientras comía un poco.

-No, solo estoy viendo que tanto hay por aquí-Sonrió cálidamente y se puso de espalda a los estantes para mirar a Alice.

-Lamento no haberte avisado que iba a salir-Se disculpó ella, haciendo una mala cara-, pero fue repentino y parecías estar muy ocupado con el payaso-Al menos, a Break lo seguía llamando por su apodo.  
-Oh, no te preocupes Alice, solo espero te hayas divertido-Le sonrió y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-Inquirió Alice.

-Iré a ver a Gilbert-La miro de reojo- Espera en tú cuarto-Le guiño el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar levemente y él se marchó.  
Caminó nuevamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Gilbert, estaba cerca de la ventana, fumando un cigarrillo como de costumbre.

-Oh, Gil-Le llamo de forma risueña y el mencionado dirigió su mirada al pequeño rubio.

-¿Qué sucede, Oz?-Le pregunto.

-Ya te he dicho que debes dejar de fumar-Le regañó, acercándose a él y quitándole el cigarrillo de entre sus dedos lo lanzo por la ventana-, te hará daño y apestaras el lugar.

El moreno no dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba con aquellos ojos dorados suyos, una pequeña sonrisa se le lograba divisar en sus labios.

-Escuche que saliste hoy con Alice-Se atrevió a decir-, veo que cada día se llevan mejor-Comenzó a bajar la mirada, deformando una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si… desde aquel día las cosas parecieron ir cambiando-Sonrió con un muy leve carmín sobre sus mejillas, esas palabras llegaron a calar a Oz.

«-Aquel día, aquel día-Se repetía mil veces en su mente-».

-¿A ti… te gusta Alice?-Inquirió, subiendo un poco la mirada hacia él, el otro se sonrojo aún más.

-Yo… no lo sé… quizás…-Habló muy entrecortado, algo dentro de Oz comenzaba a romperse.

-Gil…-Le hablo y lo miro a los ojos con la mirada vidriosa- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Inquirió tallando uno de sus ojos. El otro se sorprendió por su reacción.- A mí me gusta Gil-Pareció declarar.

-Oz…-Alcanzó a susurrar y entonces el mencionado llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del otro, le penetraba con esos esmeralda que tenía por ojos.

-¿Gil no me quiere?-Continuó preguntando, poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse más y más peligrosamente de él.  
Gilbert tragó pesadamente, inclinándote un poco hacia su amo, su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más, sus labios rozaron y el beso entre ellos fue inminente, unían sus bocas levemente.  
Poco a poco Gilbert se iba cediendo más al rubio, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del menor, intentando apegarlo más a sí, Oz mantenía sus manos a la espalda, el beso era tranquilo, el corazón de Gil latía un tanto apresurado.

Se separaron por una leve falta de aire.

-Si te… quiero Oz…-Musitó Gilbert, sonriendo y apegando la frente con la de su amo.

-Mentiroso…-Mascullo Oz, Gilbert abrió de par en par los ojos, el brillo de los esmeralda se había ido, era una mirada vacía.  
Gilbert se quejó, un dolor agudo se había propagado en su espalda.

-¿Oz…?-Logró decir, el chico había mantenido un cuchillo oculto con él todo ese tiempo, y lo saco justamente para apuñalar al otro de una vez.

El cuchillo fue extraído y un quejido surgió nuevamente; el moreno dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, jadeando del dolor, su mirada era de completo terror, no podía creer aquello que había hecho.

El rubio le siguió, manteniendo esa mirada fría, lo empujo contra el suelo para sentarse en su abdomen y con toda la serenidad del mundo lo comenzó a apuñalar repetidas veces, manchando su blanca camisa, inclusive un poco su rostro gracias a las salpicaduras.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo echo, se levantó y comenzó a reír alegremente, aun manteniendo ese mirar tan vació. Decidió sin pensarlo encaminarse hasta la habitación de Alice, no lo dudo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la chica que estaba sentada sobre su cama, aun comiendo, pero esta se exalto se sobremanera al verlo lleno de sangre.

-¡Oz! ¿estás bien?-Inquirió corriendo hacia él completamente preocupada del bienestar de su sirviente-, ¿De qué es toda esa sangre?-Lo miro directo a sus ojos, pero se topó con aquella temible y penetrante mirada obscura.

-Yo maté a Gilbert-Le sonrió ampliamente mostrándole el cuchillo bañado en sangre, la morena quedo pálida ante aquellas palabras.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-Gritó a todo pulmón, sujetando a Oz por el cuello de su camisa- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Su ceño fruncido cambió a una expresión de terror, aquel cuchillo ensangrentado estaba paseándose delicadamente en su mejilla.

-Porque tú eres mía…-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y luego la abrazo fuertemente- Solo mía.

* * *

Bien, estoy lista para ser asesinada x'D solo no se tarden mucho (Ya veo que morire lento)

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?:3_**


End file.
